


My Own Personal Assortment of Drabbles

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Invader Zim, Naruto, Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV), X-Men Evolution
Genre: All The Ships, All Time Favorites, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Other, Random & Short, Randomness, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: There's literally too many characters to tag, so I refrained; I have over a hundred drabbles saved to my computer and well, I'm tired of posting them one at a time. . . So here it is, my huge collection of drabbles. . . Warning: a lot of these contain cliches





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I drew inspiration from songs, movies, other stories, books, random experiences, etc.

“Hold me.”

He raised his hands as if to pull her into a warm embrace, only to lower them a moment later, as if coming to a conclusion of some kind,

“I can’t.”

Leaning down some, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead,

“Goodbye, Lily.”

“Severus, wait!”

It was too late. He was gone. And she was alone. Left to weep in the middle of the forest. . .


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim get's the best kind of wake up call

It was a warm summer’s night. Zim was right in the middle of a decent dream in which he had finally conquered Earth, when he was awoken suddenly by a strange, yet pleasant feeling.

“Mm, don’t stop, whatever you’re doing.” The Invader muttered, absently spreading his legs even more.

There was soft chuckled and the person obliged without hesitation. Their foreign yet talented tongue played over the folds and ridges of Zim’s slit, until at last his member slid free of its sheath.

“You’re so much bigger than I imagined.”

Zim gasped as warm breath ghosted over the tender flesh of his cock before finally. . . .

“Oh dear Irk!” Zim’s eyes shot wide open as the intruder swallowed him to the hilt and he looked to find someone rather unexpected, “M-My Tallest?”

Red just smiled around his length in response and drawing back some, began to suck him off. Zim moaned loudly and fell back against the mound of pillows he’d been sleeping on. It was going to be a pleasantly long night.


	3. Love the Way You Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan x Gamzee ~ Black Quadrant; Kismesises

They were fighting again. And this time, it didn’t seem like there would be any hope for any sort of reconciliation. . . Gamzee pushed Eridan, Eridan pushed back, and before anyone had any time to react or do anything, the two high bloods were going at it. . . .

Karkat swore loudly and quickly scrambled out of the way as the two crashed into the couch before falling onto it. There was the distinct sound of clothes being torn, followed by an all too familiar hiss as claws found overly sensitive gill slits, and then. . . Eridan crushed his lips to Gamzee’s, soliciting a small squeak of surprise from the larger troll. There was a brief moment of hesitation, where everything just seemed to come to a stand still. . . Then, just when everyone had gotten it into their think pans that Gamzee was going to haul off and smack the shit of Eridan, he surprised them by reciprocating. Matching the sea-dweller’s fervor with ease. When they finally came up for air moments later, Gamzee was grinning like a maniac, while Eridan just looked slightly dazed.

“Shit motherfucker,” The Capricorn breathed, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair from the Aquarius’ face, “If I had known this was how much you motherfuckin’ hated me, I wouldda let you into my black quadrant sooner.”

“Shut up,” Eridan growled and they kissed again, at which point the others decided to go ahead and vacate the room.

There were just some things that were better left unseen.


	4. Itachi Rules, Deidara Drools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara has a slight drooling problem. . .

The snoring Itachi had become accustom to, but the drooling thing was really starting to become a real pain, especially considering his boyfriend had three mouths from which to drool from. Annoyed and slightly disgusted, the Uchiha prodigy decided to do something about it.

“Deidara.”

“Mm, what?” The explosives expert muttered, sleepily.

“You’re drooling again,” It was all Itachi could do to keep the annoyance from his voice.

“Can’t help it,” Deidara whined, cracking his one visible eye open, “I have multiple saliva glands, yeah?”

“Well I can’t sleep with all this wetness,” Itachi complained, “Surely there is something you can do.”

Muttering something about him being a germaphobe, Deidara rolled onto his side, putting his back to the older man, “Better?”

“Much,” Laying back down, Itachi curled up behind the blonde, casually draping one arm over his waist, “Goodnight, Dei.”

“Night, Itachi,” Deidara stifled a yawn and snuggled up a little closer to his lover.

Within moments, they were both sound asleep once more, and thankfully neither one of them were disturbed by Deidara’s drooling habit until the next morning. . .


	5. Christmas Eve w/the Akatsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title suggests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, Christmas in known as more of a time to spread happiness rather than a religious celebration. Christmas eve is often celebrated more than Christmas Day. Christmas eve is thought of as a romantic day, in which couples spend together and exchange presents.

“Deidara-senpai! Wake up! It’s Christmas Eve!”

  
“Go away Tobi,” Deidara grumbled, rolling onto his side, pulling the covers up over his head, “You know I hate the holidays, yeah?”

“What!?” Tobi was taken aback by this, “How could you hate holidays, senpai!? They’re great fun!”

“To you maybe,” Deidara muttered, “The way I see it, it’s just a lousy excuse for people to get hyped on sugar and then get all lovey dovey and all that happy horse shit.”

“Deidara, get your bratty ass outta bed!” Hidan hollered, poking his head into the room, “If I have to suffer through this fucking pagan holiday, then dammit, so do you, now get the fuck outta bed! Don’t make me get Itachi in here.”

That did it. Deidara was out of bed in a heartbeat. Hidan snorted with repressed laughter,

“Nice boxers.”

  
“Shut up,” Deidara blushed profusely and grabbing his pants off the floor, tugged them on, “Hey, Tobi, I think Hidan’s in need of his holiday hug, yeah?”

“Oh yes! Yes he is!”

  
“Oh no he’s not,” And with that the Jashinist was gone with the masked man in hot pursuit, calling after him.

Deidara laughed. Maybe the holidays weren’t as bad as he originally thought.


	6. Of Lemons and Kumquats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust a trickster

“Kumquat?”

“Kum-what?”

“Kumquat,” Loki held up a small round orange-like fruit, “See, it’s a fruit.”

“Um, okay then,” Thor took it from him, “And what, pray tell, do you do with it?”

“You eat it,” Loki explained, “Though, you may wish to remove the peeling first.”

“Alright.”

Loki watched with amusement as Thor took his time peeling the strange new fruit. With the peeling out of the way, the thunder god then proceeded to take a bite. No sooner had he done this, Loki undid the illusion, revealing the kumquat to actually be a lemon. Thor never again trusted his adopted brother.


	7. Careful Where You Sniff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeward Bound spoof; Snuffles (Sirius) vs the Skunk

“Hey, what’s that smell?” _Sniff. Sniff._ “Something smells interesting.”

Snuffles (Sirius) yelped and immediately backed out of the hollow log, hurrying off to catch up to his friends,

“Hey guys, guys, wanna have some fun? Go stick your head in that hole.”

Not too long after Snuffles left, a skunk came out of the log making soft snickering noises.


	8. The Love is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from the Muppet Christmas Carol tweaked to explain how Filch came to call his cat Misses Norris

“Another year before our wedding, Argus?” Evangeline Norris queried as she and her fiance, Argus Filch, settled side by side on a park bench beside the lake.

“Well, it can't be helped, Eve,” Argus declared, sullenly, “How could we marry now? There's not even enough for a decent home. The investments haven't grown as they should.”

“That’s what you said last year,” Evangeline pouted.

“Business continues to be poor,” Argus chided, gently.

“You’re a partner in your own firm now,” Evangeline happily reminded him.

Argus rolled his eyes and got to his feet,

“And barely clearing expenses.”

“You said the partnership was the goal,” Evangeline started to protest, but Argus cut her off;

“This is for you,” He turned to face her, “I love you, Eve.”

Evangeline heaved a teary sigh,

“You did once.”


	9. Sex as Written in Poetic Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or whatever you'd like to call it
> 
> Paring: Todd Tolansky x Victor Creed (Toad x Sabretooth)

Claws scrape over delicate flesh causing crimson to weep from the marks they leave behind. Quiet whimpers loud to delicate ears. A pleading heart. Crying eyes. A comforting hand to dry the tears. A brief moment of pain. A silent scream and then, unfathomable pleasure, like a car careening out of control on an icy road only to break through the guardrail moments later and into an ocean of brilliant colors. Dancing, exploding, before the shattered windshield; like an eruption of fireworks. The impact is great, yet there is no pain. Only the sweet agonizing bliss that can only come from release. Whether through death or granted by a lover’s provocation. This is the art of making love. When it is all said and done, the lovers lay side by side, basking in the shared afterglow. They are silent for the longest time and then one looks over to the other, and in a voice not quite his own, whispers,

“I love you, Todd.”

To which the other responds,

“I love you too, Victor.”


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Eridan living out their happily ever after

While her matesprit was fixing himself some coffee, Aradia Megido held him from behind, her head resting comfortably in the center of his back, eyes closed, breathing in his scent. He smelled of seawater and foreign spices, with just a tinge of something indistinguishable. Sorrow? Regret? Longing? She wasn’t sure. It was completely understandable, though, and Aradia was sure she bore a similar scent.

“Is everythin’ alright?”

“Yeah,” Aradia assured the now concerned sea-dweller, “I was just thinking about how much I love you, Eridan.”

“I love you too, Aradia,” Eridan Ampora finished making his coffee before allowing himself to relax into her warm embrace, resting his large hands atop her much smaller ones, “God, what did I do to deserve someone like you? You’re too good for me, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Aradia sighed, moving to nuzzle him in between the shoulder blades, “In truth, I think I’m the lucky one here. I mean your a high blood and I’m just a-”

“Shh,” Eridan carefully turned in her arms, “Hey, enough of that,” He wrapped his own muscular arms around her waist, pulling her a bit closer, “Okay, fuck the hemospectrum an’ fuck everyone else. I’m happy, you’re happy, an’ that’s all that matters. So just shush.”

“Don’t shush me,” Aradia growled, playfully.

“I’ll shush you all I want to,” Eridan declared, leaning down some to press a gentle kiss to her lips, “My coffee’s gonna get cold at this rate.”

“So?”

“I dunno.”

“Do you care?”

“Not really,” Scooping her up, Eridan turned and set Aradia on the counter, opposite the one his coffee was sitting on, kissing her much more deeply, “God, I love you,” Another kiss, “I love you so much.”

Aradia giggled and reciprocated eagerly, returning each and every kiss, matching the Aquarius’ fervor. Yep. It was official. They were both lucky as hell and there was no way anyone was going to ruin it for them. This was their happily ever after, after all.


	11. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all ending; why not get drunk

They were doomed, the timeline was fucked, and so to cope, Eridan was getting drunk on alchemized rum while the others did whatever. It didn't really matter what they did. They were all going to die anyways. As Eridan finished off the first bottle,he couldn't help but feel a sense of peace come over him. His body relaxed and for the first time in a long time, he'd no worries at all.


	12. To Hell With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pietro get it on and Todd's feeling froggy

He was like a man possessed. . . The ancient metal bed frame creaked and groaned, shifting and sighing, as he fucked his current lover senseless. The headboard slammed into the wall; adding to the cacophony that practically drowned out their shared guttural grunts and porn star-esque moans.

“You really like this, don’t you?”

“Yes. . . Oh, God, yes. . .”

Lance smirked in triumph. Pietro wasn’t an easy person to please and it felt good to know that he had accomplished what others had deemed impossible. . .

 _Meanwhile downstairs. . ._  
Fred turned up the volume on the TV, but it was no use. Even with the loud explosions and screams of the movie, the sounds of Lance and Pietro fucking were still audible. Making it even harder to focus on the story line. To make matters worse, a certain amphibious mutant was suddenly feeling a little froggy. . .

“Everything a’ight, dawg?”

“Yeah. . . I just really wanted to watch this movie and never mind,” It was all Fred could do to keep from cumming on the spot as Todd swallowed him down with ease.

Taking all thirteen inches deep into his throat as though it were nothing. Which to him, it probably was. Fred gave up on the movie instantly. Who needed Hollywood styled entertainment anyways when real life was so much better?


	13. Losing Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic jealousy, loss of virginity, and the Marauders being Marauders. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda imagined Bernadette being like the stereotypical beauty queen that all the guys just drool over. . . She's one of my characters and the only one I own

He was a wonderful dancer. Graceful. Elegant. The way most purebloods were. Peter Pettigrew watched, enviously, as his idol, James Potter, waltzed with his equally perfect girlfriend. Lily Evans. They were both so perfect. It was unfair. Unable to watch anymore, Peter turned his attention to where some brunette was trying to get one of the Slytherin blokes to dance. And not just any Slytherin bloke, but Severus Snape. Snape looked genuinely terrified and flustered. His sallow cheeks were bright red and it was clear that whatever the brunette was saying to him was really getting to him. As Peter continued to watch, the brunette managed to get Snape to his feet, but instead of leading him to the dance floor, they left the ballroom altogether.

“Snape’s not going to be a virgin after tonight.”

Not expecting anyone to just start talking to him, Peter jumped and looked to find his one of his best friends standing next to his chair.

“How can you tell, Moony?”

“Bernadette Masters, the bird he left with, has fancied him since our fourth year,” Remus Lupin revealed, “But didn’t really become persistent until after Snape ended things with Lily.”

“Ah,” Peter couldn’t resist, “How much you wanna bet that Snape doesn’t even get it up tonight?”

“If he doesn’t get up, I’ll give you my remaining chocolate frogs,” Remus wagered, “If he does, then you’ll have to give me your last bag of crisps.”

“Deal,” Peter agreed and they shook on it.

. . .

  
Needless to say, Peter lost. . . Snape not only lost his virginity, but Masters had also agreed to be his girlfriend.

“I don’t get it,” Peter’s secondary idol, Sirius Black, grumped; genuinely puzzled, “She could have any bloke she wanted and she chose Snivellus. Of all people, why Snivellus?”

“Dunno,” Remus shrugged and happily accepted Peter’s last bag of crisps, “Maybe she just likes him for his. . . Magical talents.”

Peter snorted with repressed laughter,

“Yeah, it’s his magical talents alright.”

It was all Remus could do to keep from laughing at the confused look that stole over Sirius’ face,

“There’s more to people than just looks, Padfoot. The sooner you learn that the better off you’ll be.”

“Whatever you say, Moony, whatever you say.”


	14. Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom sets in at the prison... I dunno how else to summarize this...

“What’s going on in here?”

“We’re painting Daryl’s nails,” Lizzie giggled.

“Actually, she’s painting his nails,” Mika promptly corrected, “I’m doing his hair.”

“Don’t judge,” Daryl grumped, his cheeks flushing a soft shade of red, “I only agreed to this because they were threatening to paint my crossbow pink.”

“Ah, I see,” It was all Carol could do to keep a straight face, “Where did you girls find the nail polish and hair pretties?”

“Beth lent them to us,” Mika revealed, “Doesn’t Mr. Daryl look so pretty?”

“Yeah, he does,” Carol agreed, readily ignoring the dirty look Daryl shot her, “I’m gonna go talk to Rick about something, you guys have fun.”

“We will,” Lizzie vowed.

Carol lingered a moment longer before continuing on her way. Once she was at a safe distance, she laughed harder than she had in a long time, causing a few people to stop to see what was going on.

“The girls…,” Carol swallowed and tried again, “Lizzie and Mika… They’re giving Daryl a makeover and he looks so ridiculous.”

“Now this, I gotta see,” Tyreese declared and together, he and the others went to go investigate.

Leaving Carol to compose herself.


	15. The Best Kind of Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo, mama, this is hot... Well, it is to me...  
> Filch x Lockhart... Crack pairing... Love it

The shackles were cold against his warm skin, yet the body above his was heavy and practically sweltering. Rough calloused hands gingerly massaged his more sensitive places. Stretching him. Filling him. Fueling his arousal. Slightly chapped lips setting his nerve endings ablaze with every kiss. Lockhart reciprocated eagerly and dug his well-manicured nails into Filch’s back. He knew the gentleness wouldn’t last much longer, yet didn’t really mind. If he wanted to be coddled, Lockhart would have sought out one of his other lovers. What he wanted was to be abused, more specifically he wanted Filch’s own special brand of abuse. Unlike Snape, Filch wasn’t afraid to cross certain boundaries and Lockhart absolutely loved it. It catered to his inner masochist. . .

“Mm, you’ve loosened up quite nicely, pet,” Filch purred, almost lovingly, when they finally came up for air, “I think you’re ready,” He withdrew his fingers, smirking as his lover gasped and whined at the loss, “If you want it, though, you’re going to have to beg for me.”

“Please, master, use and abuse me as you see fit,” Lockhart begged, “I’m a horrible person in need of much punishment. Please.”

Filch smirked, a hungry look in his colorless eyes,

“That’s right, you are in need of much punishment.”

_Oh God, yes. . ._


	16. Puppy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds a puppy while out looking for supplies and surprises Beth with it... There's also cookies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a what if kinda deal. Like what if they didn't get separated, what if they decided to find their own way instead of returning to Rick and the others... Just cute domestic fluffiness

“Hey, Beth, could ya come here for a moment?”

Curious, Beth Greene paused in her cookie making and went into the living room to find her good friend, Daryl Dixon, standing near the door; holding a small black and white puppy.

“Surprise.”

“Oh my God,” It was all Beth could do to keep from freaking out, “Where on Earth did you find a puppy?”

“I was lookin’ for supplies in a house not too far from here and she just wandered up to me,” Daryl revealed as she took the now squirming excited creature from him, “Figured, what the hell.”

“Ah, I see,” Beth laughed as the puppy licked her face, “Hello. Yes, I love you too. I’m gonna call you Dixie.”

“Dixie?” Daryl raised an eyebrow at that.

“Well, can’t call her Dixon,” Beth couldn’t help but point out as she placed Dixie on the floor, “That’d just be too weird.”

“Good point,” Daryl sniffed the air, “You fixin’ somethin’?”

“The cookies!” Beth hurried back into the kitchen and got the cookies out of the oven just in the nick of time, “Shit. They’re burned.”

“Not burned, just well done,” Daryl argued upon coming in to investigate, “I’ll eat ‘em.”

“You sure?” Beth questioned, a tad hopeful, “Cause I’ve got another batch I was fixin’ to make.”

“I’m sure,” Daryl assured her, “Me an’ Dixie both will.”

“You’re not givin’ cookies to Dixie,” Beth quickly admonished.

“Just watch me,” Daryl proclaimed with a chuckle.


	17. Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave you something happy, now here's something sad

He had let her in. Given her his heart and soul. And she, in turn, consumed his life. Leaving him a broken shell of a man... In his misery and heartache, Eridan drank himself into a stupor before fetching his rifle and sinking down into his favorite chair. Putting the tip of the harpoon in his mouth, he pulled the trigger. Painting the wall behind him.


	18. Caninger Filch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I forgot about this, this is actually really good!

“Y-You saved him.”

“Course I did,” The strange man grunted, restoppering the bottle and slipping it back into the pocket of his well-worn robes, “Phoenix tears, keep a bottle or two just for this sort of occasion, ‘course didn’t expect to come here to find a dying man, oh no, I came up here looking to get a break from the missus and imagine my surprise to find this man, near death, in the middle of the floor and now here you are, no doubt come to collect the man’s body, aye, Mr. Potter?”

“Um, yes, thank you, sir, for healing him I mean,” Harry Potter stammered awkwardly, “Who are you?”

The man heaved a tired sounding sigh, as though the question caused him all sorts of grief,

“Caninger Filch, or at least what’s left of him, no doubt you know my older brother.”

“We’re not exactly friends, but yes, I know him,” Harry intoned, coolly, but before he could say more his old potions master started to come around.

“Harry?”

“Severus,” Harry dropped to his knees and helped the raven haired man up into a sitting position, “Caninger saved you.”

“Caninger?” Severus Snape’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Hit your head or something, Potter? Caninger Filch got lost and died in a snow storm nearly ten years before you were born.”

“But he did heal you, he was just-” Harry looked up and was surprised to find Caninger had vanished, “He was just here.”

“Hmm, probably his spirit,” Severus muttered, absently rubbing his throat, he sighed, “So I take it the battle is over?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded in confirmation, “We won, Voldemort is gone for good.”

“Excellent, well done.”

Caninger smiled at this and turning from the window of the shack, set off down the path a ways, whistling a merry little tune, before vanishing in a flurry of snowflakes.


	19. Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel

He kisses him with a mouthful of whipped cream. Passing it along shotgun style. His talented tongue serving as a spoon. Sam accepts the creamy substance with a moan. Swallowing it when Gabriel draws back.

“See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?” The archangel questions, teasingly

“Guess not,” Sam licks his lips, humming at the lingering sweetness, ‘I have an idea. Bring the whipped cream.”

“Ooo, I like where this is going,” Gabriel grins and snatching up the bottle, happily follows his mortal lover to their bedroom.

Being sure to remember the do not disturb sign this time. As funny as Dean’s and Castiel’s usually reaction were, he really didn’t want any interruptions this round.


	20. Fell in Love w/an Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Abraham Ford, one of Starfleet's finest officers, falls in love with an android

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which there are multiple androids instead of just Data

When he was assigned to defend an interplanetary school, the last thing Abraham Ford expected was to fall in love with one of the androids that served in place of human teachers. Eugene Porter wasn’t like the others, though. He didn’t try to distance himself as the others did and instead had a more hands on approach to things. Abraham loved to watch him work. It was nice to see that not all machines were corporate cold hearted bastards.

“Sgt. Ford-”

“Abraham.”

“Abraham,” Eugene promptly corrected himself, “Why are you asking me out? Surely there are more suitable people for you to go out with. Actual living breathing people.”

Abraham chuckled,

“There are, but I’d rather go without you.”

“Why?” Eugene was clearly confused.

“Do I need a reason?” Abraham returned, smoothly.

“I suppose you don’t,” Eugene proclaimed after taking a moment to process the question, “Alright. I accept.”

“Great,” That was really great, “So, see you after class?”

Eugene nodded the affirmative and Abraham happily returned to his post. Things seemed to finally be looking up.


	21. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death drops by to check up on Gabriel and his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something cute

“Hello, Death.”

“Gabriel,” Death gave an acknowledging nod as he sunk down onto the bench beside the archangel, “It’s been awhile.”

“Too long,” Gabriel agreed with a smile, “What brings you to Santa Monica?”

“Business as usual,” Death revealed, “Some people are just too stubborn to die.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel could certainly attest to that, “Well, there’s just so much to live for, you know?”

“So they say,” Death mused; smiling as a little blonde girl suddenly ran up to them, “Hello, Jessica.”

“Hi,” Jessica gave a shy wave before turning her attention to Gabriel, “We’re building sandcastles, daddy, and we need a judge.”

Gabriel turned to Death,

“Would you like to be the second judge?”

“I would be delighted,” Death got to his feet, “I might be Death, but that doesn’t mean I’m dead.”

Jessica giggled and ran on ahead. Gabriel watched her go before getting to his feet as well,

“Hey, Death, have you ever thought about having kids of your own?”


	22. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby dislikes wearing suits... Crowley can be very persuasive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off some Crobby fanart I found

Bobby (somewhat annoyed): Why do I have to wear a suit?

Crowley (sighs): Because, it's a wedding, not a BBQ.

*Bobby groans* 

Crowley: Don't give me that. You promised Dean and Cas you'd wear a suit to their wedding

Bobby (heaves a sigh of defeat): True. Feel like a goon in this thing, though

Crowley (adjusts Bobby's bowtie): Well, just try not to _act_ like one


	23. Supernatural in Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random poem *shrugs*

I walk alone  
Down this dusty road  
With nothing but myself and these old bones  
For company  
Remembering the life I had known  
Before everything went to literal hell  
Back when everything was sorta swell  
And I didn’t have to carry such a heavy load (burden)

See, about a decade ago  
My brother and me  
Were out here travelin’ in our dad’s old Chevy  
Stopping to help folks along the way  
Fightin’ demons and monsters and makin’ ‘em pay  
For the wrongs that they were doing  
Completely unaware that somethin’ bad was a brewing

Enter an angel with eyes of blue  
And a demon with nothing better to do  
And well, we were pretty much screwed  
Up to our necks in shit  
Tryin’ to stop the devil from being sprung from the pit

Long story short  
We barely prevailed  
And now my brother’s gone  
But I’m still here  
Facing down yet another lonely year  
Reflecting back on how we almost failed  
To stop the end of days  
And how in the end one of us always pays


	24. Good Morning Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspired drabble... I think I may have posted this separately, but screw it

It was a cool misty Saturday morning late in September. Todd Tolansky was stretched out on his stomach on his bed, staring out the window, watching the condensation as it trickled down the fogged up glass. He was just about to drift off again when he felt the other side of the bed dip down as his lover returned to bed.

“Welcome back, stranger.”

“No stranger than you,” Victor Creed shot back with a soft chuckle, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the nape of Todd’s neck, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Todd rolled over to face him, “How’d ya sleep?”

“Surprisingly, good for once,” Victor replied, a small smile playing upon his lips, “No nightmares, how 'bout you?”

“Same,” Todd sighed contentedly, “God, last night was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was,” Victor purred in agreement, “Wanna go again?”

“Sure,” Todd smiled as Victor leaned in to kiss him again, this time on the lips, while outside a steady rain began to fall.


	25. Overwatch (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the library scene from Hellboy2  
> All credit goes to the creators and writers of the movie...  
> Featured Song: Snowflake: Jim Reeves

[Scene: Roadhog cracks open a beer and is all set to drink it when soft music suddenly catches attention. Leaving his room, he follows the sound down the hall to Junkrat’s room and proceeds to enter without knocking]

Junkrat: Oh, hello Roadie. I thought you were asleep.

Roadhog: What are you listening to?

Junkrat: Oh this? It’s um… It’s nothing, just some classic Australian punk music.

Roadhog: What’s that?

Junkrat [Holds up the stereo remote]: It’s just a remote.

Roadhog: Not that [closes the distances between them and gestures to Junkrat’s concealed arm] That… What are you hiding behind your back?

Junkrat: Oh… Yes [Shows Roadhog what he’s hiding] This… Well..

Roadhog [Takes the CD case and reads]: Winter Themed Love Songs? You… Oh, Jamison... [Realizes] You fell for Mei?

Junkrat: She... [Sighs] She's like me, mate! A creature from another world...

Roadhog: You need to get out more.

Junkrat: She’s amazing and awesome a-and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before!

Roadhog: You’re in love [pulls a beer free from the plastic yoke] Have a beer.

Junkrat [Accepts]: Thanks, mate.

Roadhog: What track were you listening to?

Junkrat: Track eight

Roadhog [Turns the CD case over and once again reads]: Snowflake by Jim Reeves… Heh, ironic…

Junkrat: I know, but don’t you think it’s fitting?

Roadhog: Yeah, very fitting…

[Junkrat starts the song over and hits play]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched either of the Hellboy movies, you should... For those who have seen them, then you know exactly how this ends...


	26. Only Follower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just randomness at it's finest
> 
> Crack pairing ahead! Mituna x Eridan!

If there was anyone Eridan hated more than Sollux Captor, it was the psionic's dancestor, Mituna. The helmet-clad land dweller was twice as annoying as his counterpart and it didn't help that he had taken to following him (Eridan) around the bubbles like some pathetic welp (as in a baby animal). Annoying as it was though, a small part of Eridan honestly liked the attention Mituna bestowed upon him. It made him feel important - like a real prince.

Eventually, Eridan grew accustomed to having Mituna as a constant companion and began to actually respond to him; answering his questions and just opening up in general.

Before he knew it, they had grown close... A lot closer than expected... So close in fact that when Mituna kissed him, Eridan didn't push him away like he knew he should have. Instead, he found himself kissing back and for the first time in his life, he didn't really mind the taste of honey.

 


	27. 2D x 2D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little something I whipped up for my friend, enjoy
> 
> Sollux x 2D

It was a peaceful summer evening. While Murdoc and the others were out doing God only knew what, Stuart ‘2D’ Pot was set up in the living room playing video-games with his good friend - Sollux Captor. Naturally, the troll was beating him, but the singer wasn’t about to let that get him down. It was all in good fun, after all.

“So, what do you wanna do now?” Sollux queried after kicking 2D’s ass for the umpteenth time that night.

“I dunno,” 2D shrugged and tossed his controller onto the coffee table in front of them, “It’s whatever you wanna do.”

“Hmm,” Sollux mirrored the action, “Well, we’ve got this whole place to ourselves, so we could… You know…”

2D raised an eyebrow at that,

“Know what?”

Sollux smiled and waggled his own eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh,” It finally clicked and 2D could feel himself blush, “I-I dunno, Sol… I’m not… My room’s kind of a mess right now…”

“Who said anything about going up to your room?” Sollux mused, moving a little bit closer.

“Here?” 2D glanced down at the dilapidated ratty couch and frowned, “I don’t think this couch could handle any more abuse.”

“Floor looks stable enough,” Sollux pointed out.

2D looked at him and grinned in response. It was so on.


	28. Azkaban Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell Block Tango from Chicago revised
> 
> Basically, Eileen kills Tobias to protect Severus...

I met Tobias ten years ago  
And it was a volatile relationship from the start  
But nothing really happened until after our son was born  
He began to drink, do drugs, stay out all night  
Of course, I wasn’t worried, not yet anyways  
One night, though, he just went off and attacked Severus  
And that’s when I finally lost it  
You know there’s a reason most people fear magical beings  
And I’m one of them

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!


End file.
